Just Never Felt Like This Before
by booktraveler
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with Charlie and her brother Emmett. She left Phoenix, leaving a cheating ex behind. Will he follow her? Will Bella find someone new? Better summary inside! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I'd appreciate it! E/B? J/B? Em/R. A/J. C/Es.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Just Never Felt Like This Before

**By: **imnotajudgexx

**Summary: **Bella moves in with her father, Charlie, Charlie's fiancée Anna, her soon to be step sister, Alice, and her older brother, Emmett. From living in Phoenix, Arizona, to the cloudy and rainy, Forks, Washington, Bella makes new friends and forgets her bad break up with her boyfriend Edward Cullen. Will she and Edward see each other again? Will they get back together if they do? Or will Bella find a new guy that wouldn't hurt her like Edward did?

**Rated:** M for language and sex, and because I don't know where I'm taking this yet.

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like this first chapter. Give me some advice, I would sure love it and probably _really_ need it.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

As I sat on the airplane to Forks, Washington, I thought about what love _really_ was and how it ever came to me, if it did come to me in the first place. I wasn't sure anymore.

I've never given much thought to love. I know that there is love out there and that it exist but, I haven't found it yet, I thought I did but I guess I didn't. I'm not like some girls who have boyfriends every other week who say that they are in love with the guy but they're really not. I've had two boyfriends my whole life. The first one was nothing really special. That one lasted a day because his friends dared him to ask me to be his girlfriend in like eighth grade. The second guy was Edward Anthony Masen.

It was towards the end of my junior year of high school and two months of my summer before I came to Forks, to live with my big brother, Emmett, even though he's still in his second year of college, my dad, Charlie, his fiancé, Anna, and her daughter, my almost stepsister Alice because my mom, Renee, wanted to travel with my stepfather, Phil, who is a minor league baseball player. I was moving from Phoenix, a great and sunny place, to the one place with the most rain ever, where it's hardly_ ever_ sunny.

I met Edward at the end of our freshman year of high school and we became pretty good friends. We were really becoming best friends. We hung out almost every day, we hung out at each others' houses constantly, we went to movies together, the beach, the mall, up until he started seeing _Tanya Delani_. It was about four months into school when they started dating. She forbade him to hang out with me unless she was there as well. She didn't trust that Edward and I weren't seeing each other secretly because everyone knew that I had feelings for Edward, except him.

He was completely oblivious to my feelings. He only thought of me as his best friend, nothing more.

It was during our junior year that Edward and Tanya broke up. Tanya found out that Edward and I were still talking behind her back and she didn't like it. She broke up with him and he was really sad and I felt horrible because it was my fault. I came over his house that night and we hung out and watched movies while his parents were out to dinner for Edward Sr.'s work.

Edward kept telling me that he loved her and couldn't believe she couldn't just accept the fact that I was his best friend. I sat there, just thinking about how much I loved him. How Tanya wasn't good enough for him if she couldn't accept the fact that he was friends with other girls. I just wanted to scream at him, telling him he could get over her because I knew that she was probably getting over him right now with some guy.

I remember that night so well, that it hurts to think about it. I remember almost exactly what was said that very night.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_I don't know what I'm going to do without her, Bella," Edward sighed sadly as we were watching a movie._

"_She was just so great," He added. "I love her, I think."_

_He looked towards me, "Do you know what love feels like, Bella? I don't know what I feel right now. This feeling I have for Tanya feels so much like love but I don't know if it's true."_

_I just thought to myself, __**It's now or never Bella, just tell him how you feel!**__ I turned towards him and looked at him straight in the eyes as he looked back_

_I told him honestly, "Yes, I do know what love feels like," I started. "Love is when you can't get that person out of your mind no matter how much you try. It's when you'd give up your whole world just to make that one person happy. You'd let them be with someone else, even though you love them so much. Just to know they're happy makes you try to be happy for them. It's when they walk into the room, and you just feel like you can't breathe. It feels like your heart stops and quickens in that very moment. And, when you look into their eyes, you just wish that they can show the same love back to you," I paused._

_**Now or never Bella, now or never**__, I thought to myself over and over._

"_How do you know, Bella?" Edward asked as he wiped a tear that started to slide down my cheek._

_**Now or never**_

"_Because," I said trying to hold back the tears, "It's what I feel like when I'm with you."_

_His eyes widened in shock and I realized then that I shouldn't have told him. He wouldn't want to be my friend now, knowing that I'm in love with him._

_I tried to look the other way as I felt rejection wash over me and the tears started to spill down faster but Edward grabbed my chin gently and held it in place._

"_Bella," He whispered as his lips pressed to mine slowly and gently._

_I started to kiss him back as he pulled me closer. Our kiss started to get heated as he ran his tongue across my lip, begging for entrance. I let him in and his tongue explored my mouth wildly. It felt so good. It felt right but at the same time, weird. I ignored the weirdness as we continued kissing, him pushing me slowly onto my back on the couch._

_I didn't know how long we were laying there kissing but suddenly we heard someone clear their throat. Edward stopped kissing me and sat up straight, pulling me with him, my face beet red with my blush._

_We turned to see his parents standing just outside their living room, Edward's mother, Elizabeth, smiling and Edward's father trying to look stern but you could tell he was trying to hold back his smile._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Edward and I dated for the three months left or our junior year and an extra two months of our summer. We never told each other 'I love you' since the night or our first kiss until our four month anniversary.

But then, I didn't know if he really meant it. I knew I did, or at least I thought I did.

It was at our four month anniversary that Edward and I took a new step in our relationship. I knew that I wasn't ready for sex but guess what happened? I didn't know if Edward was really in love with me that night because during our night together he told me he loved me while I was giving him a blow job. I didn't know if I could honestly count that as him actually being in love with me though. I mean, aren't most guys_ distracted_ during something like that?

Anyway, we were both naked on his bed from giving each other oral and pleasuring each other like we've done before. I didn't know when all of our clothes were taken off in the process, but they were.

We were making out while he lay on top of me and I felt his erection on my thigh. I didn't know what was happening because he started kissing me down my stomach, I thought that he was just going to pleasure me again but I felt him kiss back up my stomach. As he kissed my neck I felt his erection at my entrance, pushing the head of his penis inside of me. I stiffened for a moment and Edward whispered in my ear for me to relax and started to suck on my neck just below the shell of my ear, making me moan his name instead of saying his name sternly, ready to ask for him to stop.

I was like putty in the hands of someone, anyone, who sucked just below my ear or my neck.

Before I knew it, he was gliding into me. At first, it hurt so badly as I felt the pain wash over me. I soon got use to it as Edward stayed still for me to adjust to the feel and then started at a fast pace rhythm. The pain subsided and I was overcome with pleasure.

I didn't really know if it was great sex, I mean, I've never had sex before so I wouldn't know. But from my point of view it was alright. He waited until I came before he reached his climax as well.

We were doing pretty good after that, even though we didn't have sex again because I told him that I wasn't ready in the first place and that I wanted to get back to the way we use to be before the sex and only pleasure each other in different ways. He, reluctantly, agreed.

It wasn't until a month later that my mother confirmed that I was able to move in with Charlie and that day was what seemed then, one of the worst days of my life. We weren't doing that good during the month to begin with after I told him that I didn't want to have sex again and I knew he wasn't going to take this well, I just didn't know why.

So, I braved up and I went over to Edward's house to tell him the news. We sat in his living room as I explained to him that I_ was_ moving to Forks and there was no doubt about that now. He thought I was joking at first but when I told him I was being as serious as ever, he flipped out.

He yelled at me, telling me I couldn't leave but wouldn't say anything else to me. He seemed mad and upset about it, but not sad. He left the room after that; leaving me there silently crying because I realized that he didn't mention anything about us. He didn't say anything about how I couldn't leave him because he loved me. He just kept repeating that I just couldn't move away. He didn't even say that he needed me.

His mother walked into the room soon after Edward walked out.

Elizabeth Masen was a very sweet and beautiful woman. She always told me that her and her husband, Edward Sr., always thought about me as a daughter. I loved her and Ed as well. They were really like an extra set of parents. They loved when Edward and I started to date because they never really liked Tanya that much. They accepted her, because she was with Edward, but that was it.

She tried to comfort me, saying they're come visit because they had family in Forks and that Edward and I could see each other still, but I just stood up shaking my head and wiping the tears away. I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I didn't want her to defend Edward because I knew that he could have just stayed here and talked to me instead or running away to his room.

Before I left, I told her that I would be leaving in a week and a half to get all settled in and ready before school started. She told me that she'd have Edward call me, I thanked her and then left.

Edward never called me. I spent a week packing and having him ignore my calls, even when I called his house and one of his parents answered.

I didn't know where this left us and after I was finished packing that Friday with only two days left in Phoenix, I drove over to his house, caving about giving him his space.

After that day, I knew Edward didn't really love me. That moment just happened so fast.

One minute, Elizabeth was greeting me at the door and telling me Edward was upstairs in his room and that I could go right up and the next, I was running down the stairs, tears running down my face with Edward walking after me.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_He was calling my name, begging me to stop. Edward Sr. came out of his downstairs study asking what was the yelling about and Elizabeth came out of their kitchen._

_Edward begged me to listen to him, to let him explain._

"_I don't want to hear it, Edward!" I shouted at him. "I can't believe you did this! You had to do this while we are still together? You couldn't have fucking broken up with me first?"_

"_Bella, please—"_

"_Save it, Edward," I shouted. "I don't want to hear it. I thought that we could work it out. A long distance relationship but obviously there's no point. I don't want to see or speak to you ever again!"_

_With that I rushed out of the house slamming the door in the process. I heard Edward's dad yelling at him, demanding to know what happened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was turned around and pulled into an embrace._

"_Bella," Elizabeth whispered as she rubbed my back while I sobbed. "What happened sweetie? Please tell me!" She begged._

_I pulled away and looked her in the eye and said, "Ask your son."_

_I walked to my car and opened the door, "I'll miss you Liz, I'm sorry we couldn't have a real great good bye but I don't think I can be near your house anymore. Maybe we'll see each other if you ever visit your family in Forks."_

_With that, I got into my car and drove off._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

My mom and Phil asked what happened; I didn't really want to talk about it. I told them that Edward and I just broke up because that's what happened. We did break up; I just didn't give them details. I honestly couldn't really talk about what happened and they understood that and just let it go.

Edward tried calling my house and my cell phone but I ignored all the calls. I didn't care what he had to say and he didn't understand that. I got constant texts from him telling me he loves me, which I didn't believe anymore. I didn't know what love was now and obviously, he didn't either.

It was the only day left until I got onto my plane to Forks and I didn't really have much time. Edward texted me, asking if he could come over to say good bye and I finally texted him back, telling him to just leave me alone. He didn't respond.

I knew that I'd run into the Masens' again someday. Liz's younger sister Esme lived there with her husband and her son and daughter. I only knew this because Liz mentioned them often when I went to visit my dad there. I just hoped that Edward wouldn't come to Forks. He wouldn't have any reason to, would he? I mean, seeing his family, of course, but he wouldn't stay long right? I hope he doesn't because I don't want to run into him there, I didn't want to face him.

I heard the pilot over the speakers telling everyone we would be landing soon and for us to please get to our seats with our seatbelts on.

This is when I started to get a little nervous. I never really thought of myself actually _living_ in Forks. I've only visited my dad and brother there on holidays or breaks or sometimes just random visits. I didn't know their lifestyle. I didn't really know what his fiancé was like or her daughter. I mean, I've met Anna before on one visit to Charlie and she seemed really nice.

The night I met her, Charlie took us three out to dinner. He seemed really happy with Anna and I was happy for them both. Charlie deserved someone good for him. I knew he was still in love with my mom for so long, but she moved on. Renee has told me she still has feelings for Charlie, I mean, they had Em and me together. But for Charlie, it was something more than just having us. He loved Renee and to see him that night with Anna and look the happiest I've seen him in years, I knew he was over Renee and I was happy.

As the plane landed with a bump, I waited for most of the people to get off. I knew I was so clumsy that I would run into someone or trip over someone else luggage or something. As I only saw a few people left on the plane, I picked up my carry-on book bag my iPod, cell phone, and a book to keep me entertained during the short flight.

As I stepped towards the baggage claim, I looked around for Charlie but didn't see him yet. As I saw my bags come around, I reached out for them but someone stepped to my side and took them for me. I looked to my left and there was Charlie, smiling at me.

We got out of peoples way and he set my bags down. I smiled as he opened his arms and gave him a tight hug.

Charlie and I aren't really close, but we do miss each other. You would think that by hardly spending time together, we'd be awkward with each other and not know what to say or do. But, we're not. I know he loves me even though he doesn't say it. I see it in his actions, like his hugs.

"I've missed you Bells," Charlie said into my hair.

I smiled as I pull away to look to his face, "I missed you too daddy."

He kissed my forehead and we started to head out towards his cruiser. We drove in comfortable silence most of the way into Forks. When we were almost there, Charlie asked, "How've you been kid?"

"I've been fine. Just hanging out at the beach and reading mostly," I answered.

"What about that boyfriend of yours?" He grumbled.

I knew Charlie and Emmett didn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend. They wanted to be able to meet Edward, but they never did. I'm glad for that. I knew dad and Em would kill him if they found out about what happened._ Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing?_ I thought to myself.

"We broke up," I told him with a shrug. I didn't really care anymore. What's done is done. I am hurt, yes, but I've already gotten over it for the most part. _I didn't feel heartbroken at all, I felt betrayed._

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie responded half-heartedly, probably praising god in his mind at the thought.

I nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie questioned.

I didn't know how to answer that. I wanted to be honest with Charlie but I didn't want him freaking out and want to fly back to Phoenix to kick Edward's ass. Again I thought, _Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing?_

I decided to just tell him the truth, "Yes, but not that much. He chose what he wanted. It's over and done with. You don't need to worry about it because I know I don't anymore."

Charlie seemed mad about it but didn't question me further, for that I was thankful. As long as he doesn't Email Renee and asked what happened. My mom was the only person I had the guts to tell about what happened, at least, as of yet. My mom was easy going and not strict like other moms.

"So, uhmm," Charlie cleared his throat. "Anna and Alice are very excited to see you."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I can't wait to meet Alice."

Charlie smiled and nodded, "She's just like her mother. You remember Anna, right?"

"Yeah, I remember her," I responded. "She seemed really nice and happy all the time." I obviously remembered Anna, having seen her though few times since she was always back in Chicago visiting her parents on Holidays.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, Anna and Alice are both happy almost all the time and very bouncy too. They sometimes can't even stop talking."

I looked at my dad with a big smile on his face, seeming to remember something with Anna and Alice.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Yeah, Bells?" He said and looked towards me as we stopped at the first stop sign as we entered town.

"You seem happy," I told him, honestly.

His smile seemed to get bigger, "I am kid, even happier that you're here now."

I smiled back at him as we headed down the small streets of town, heading towards his house.

When we got to Charlie's house and we got out of the car. I didn't know what to expect until Charlie said, "Anna and Alice were getting your room ready when I left. They are probably still inside waiting. They're excited to see you."

We got my bags out of the trunk and headed for the door when it opened and someone came running out, almost tackling me to the ground.

"Oh my god," it screeched. "You're here! I can't believe it! I finally get to meet you! We're going to be sisters!"

"Ali sweetie," Anna said from the door. "Let Bella come inside and settle in before you scare her."

I smiled at Anna and Charlie chuckled.

Who I assumed was Alice, let me go and I finally got a good look at her. She had short, spiky hair that stuck out on the sides and back of her head. She had the same black-brown colored hair as Anna, even though her mother's was a little past her shoulders in length with very slight waves. They both were very beautiful and I could only wish I was half as pretty as them.

Anna came down the steps and wrapped me into a tight hug and I hugged her back tight too.

"How are you Anna?" I asked her.

"I'm fantastic," She replied as she released me. "And how are you sweetie?"

I smiled at her and nodded, "I'm good."

Charlie was already in the house with all my bags by the time we got in there and it was time for introductions.

As Charlie wrapped his arm around Anna, she said, "Bella, this is my daughter Alice," indicating the about five foot two girl standing in front of me with the sprite like face.

"Hi," Alice said bouncing and smiling widely. "I'm so happy to finally meet you! I'm so excited!"

I chuckled while smiling, "I'm happy to finally meet you too."

"Well, maybe you and Bella can go unpack and get to know each other better then," Charlie offered. "Your rooms pretty much exactly the way you left it Bells but there's a new bed and sheets. Alice picked them out for you."

Alice nodded, smiling. "I hope you like them," She said to me.

"I'm sure I will," I told her as her and I grabbed one of my bags, walking towards my room.

Alice and I were unpacking my bags while Anna was downstairs making dinner with Charlie's help. I don't know why she needs Charlie's help when he can't cook at all.

"So," Alice said as she was lying on my bed. "Gotta boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "I did, but we broke up," I said. "He's actually related to some people down here. The Cullen's, I think that's their last name."

Alice looked at me wide eyed. "Oh, wow," She stuttered. "Uhm, well then I guess you don't know do you?"

I looked at her curiously, "Don't know what?"

"About your brother's girlfriend?" She said uncertainly.

"Well, I heard about his girlfriend when we've talked on the phone all the time but what does she have to do with it?" I asked.

"Well, she's—"

Alice was cut off by the front door slamming and a booming voice calling, "Now where's that little sister of mine?"

I smiled widely as I opened the door to my room and started running down the stairs. Emmett was at the bottom of the stairs grinning and as I got to the third last step, I jumped into his big opened arms as I held him tight around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"God, I missed you Bells. Haven't seen you since like, a month!" he said and kissed my temple as I laughed.

I smiled, knowing it wasn't too long ago and loved that he cared about me so much, as I buried my head into his neck, "I've missed you too Emmy."

Emmett set me down on my feet and gave me his famous dimpled smile.

"I got someone I want you to meet tonight," He told me.

"Oh really? Who?" I questioned sarcastically.

"My girlfriend of course! I want you to meet her and she wants to meet you too. I was thinking of bringing her over for dinner tonight, I just gotta check with Anna and dad to make sure it's alright and then I gotta go back over to her house to get her." He said.

"That sounds good, I can't wait to meet her," I told him honestly. "You always talk my ear off about her on the phone!"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, but hey, you probably gotta get unpacked and everything so I'll let you go to it and go talk to Anna and dad about tonight," I nodded. "See you later Bells, good to have you back." And with that, he kissed my forehead and headed into the kitchen as I walked back up the stairs.

As I walked into my room, Alice was at the same spot on my bed, "Sorry about that, I had to see Em. What were you saying about his girlfriend now?"

"Well, his girlfriend is actually a Cullen. Rosalie Cullen. She has a twin brother, Jasper Cullen and their parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They're really great." She told me.

_Oh god,_ I thought,_ Em is dating a Cullen and they are related to the Masens?_

From what I heard, Emmett and Rosalie were very serious from what he told me on the phone all the time. He kept saying he was going to ask her to marry her someday even though they are only in their second year of college and have been dating for a little over a year and a half now. They met when Em was roommates with Rosalie's twin brother but that's all I knew with some details of what she looked like and what things she enjoyed. But her being related to Edward?

"Oh," I said lamely.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "My mom is actually great friends with Esme too. They've known each other since they were teenagers and have been like best friends so it was great when Emmett and Rosalie got together and then when Charlie and mom did." She finished with a smile.

I smiled too. "They seem really happy together," I said, referring to Charlie and Anna.

She nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, they really are."

I turned and started to put more things away into my drawers.

After a little while of comfortable silence, Alice got up and started to fold some clothes as I took them out of my suitcase.

"So," I started. "Tell me some things about the Cullen's."

Alice thought for a minute, "Well, Esme and Carlisle are really great. They feel actually like my aunt and uncle since I've known them for so long. They're a part of the family. Rosalie is so much fun to hang out with. I always love going shopping with her. And well, her twin brother, Jasper is kind of quiet."

My brows furrowed, "What do you mean 'quiet'?"

Alice shrugged. "I honestly don't know what's been up with him anymore. Well, I guess I could start from the beginning about everything. Ya know? So you get how everyone knows each other."

I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, my mom knows Esme and her sister, Elizabeth, because they grew up together in Chicago. That's where they all were born and grew up and also where Esme met Carlisle, Elizabeth met her husband, and my mom met my dad. I guess first, Elizabeth and her husband got married. They moved then, to Phoenix, I guess, because her husband got a great job offer there that was really important. I've seen them from time to time and I've met their son. I don't like him," She said and paused. "I bet that's who you dated then?" She asked thoughtfully.

I gulped and put my head down slightly, "Yeah. We dated until he um, cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend. That's another reason I'm glad I moved. I couldn't ever face him again, I don't think." I heaved a heavy sigh.

Alice rubbed my back and asked, "You okay? You don't have to talk about it."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I can trust you. I mean, we will be sisters soon. I just need to tell someone," I told her.

"Well, I'm here for you all the time. That's what sisters are for, even step-sisters." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Edward and I dated for four months. On the anniversary of our fourth month we, um," I gulped again, holding back tears, feeling guilty that I gave my virginity to someone like him.

"You can trust me, Bella, like I can trust you with my secrets too." Alice said reassuringly.

"Well, on our fourth month Edward and I actually had sex for the first time," I said with a grimace.

Alice giggled, "With that face I bet it was horrible."

I couldn't help but laugh. We were soon lying on my bed just laughing at it. It didn't seem that funny but the way she put it, just made it hysterical.

After we calmed down a bit we just laid there, side by side in silence until I started talking again and told her everything that happened. From the moment Edward and I had sex to the moment that I was headed on the plane to Forks. She sat and listened, she didn't interrupt and I was thankful for that, I don't think I can get this out any other time right now. The hurt was still too fresh but as I told her, I didn't cry about what happened with Edward and Tanya. I didn't hurt as much as I did the day that I found them together and I told my mom what happened. I knew now that I didn't love him, we were just best friends but now, we were all fucked up.

We sat in silence for a few minutes after I finished telling her. Alice finally spoke up, "He didn't deserve you Bella. I can see that. You deserve someone that will love you unconditionally and if he honestly needed to go back to his ex just because after your first time together you wanted to wait a while, he doesn't deserve you."

I nodded.

It was quiet for a little while longer until I said, "Edward and I used to be best friends, until all of this happened. I always thought that I was in love with Edward and even my mother and his mother said that they always knew that he and I were meant to be when I finally told him how I felt," I sighed and looked over at Alice.

"Well, people can be wrong with their feelings. Maybe what you felt for him was a different kind of love?" Alice said to me.

I nodded and then looked towards the ceiling, "Now that I hear that out loud, I think it's true. There's no other reason to describe what it was." I sighed, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

Thankfully, Alice got the hint and changed the subject.

"So," She started. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

I looked back towards her and lay on my side as she did the same, "Yeah?" I asked.

Alice looked very thoughtful for a minute, probably trying to figure out how she would say whatever it was but spoke up, "Well, it's about Jacob Black."

I smiled when I heard his name, "_Jacob Black_. God, I haven't seen him in so long. I hardly ever saw him when I visited here. I've missed him so much."

"Yeah, he's talked about you a lot." Alice stated and then looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I...I…Well, That is…,"Alice stammered.

I chuckled. "Spit it out Alice."

She sighed, "Well, I just wanted to know if you two ever had feelings for each other because I really like Jake and I want to find out if he likes me too but I can never tell even though he flirts with me sometimes and well, I know you two are close and I just wanted to see if you'll help me. Please Bella? I need your help!" Alice pouted as she finished in a rush.

I smiled and said, "Honestly Alice, Jake and me are like brother and sister really. Even though there was one point when we were about fifteen years old or so and he talked me into coming for a visit to Forks because he missed me and he knew I wanted to see Charlie and Emmett. I usually didn't come to Forks just for anything but then I decided to go that weekend and my mom got me a plane ticket after I called my dad and made sure it was okay that I flew in. Jake was always upset because I usually only came here for holidays or breaks and I would hardly ever see him each time. But anyway, when I got here, he actually admitted to me that he wanted to kiss me," I said with a chuckled as Alice gave a sad smile.

"No Alice," I said. "It's not like that, it never amounted to anything. Believe me. He said that he wanted to see what it was like to kiss me because he wanted to see if what he felt for me was love or sisterly brotherly love, ya know?"

Alice nodded and mumbled hesitantly, "What was it?"

I laughed, "It was _definitely_ just the love you feel for a brother or a sister. I mean, it felt so much like I was kissing my brother even though I never have kissed Emmett, thank god, but you get what I'm saying."

She smiled at me, "Will you be willing to help me to figure out if he really has feelings for me then?"

I nodded, "Of course Alice, Jake would be so lucky to have you!"

Alice squealed and all but jumped on top of me with a big hug.

"Oh my god, Bella! Thank you so much! I would have asked Rosalie to help but she's always so busy with Emmett and doesn't know Jake like you do! Thank you so much! I love you!"

I giggled and said, "You're welcome Alice. Love you too."

We started laughing as Alice got off of me as Anna opened the door smiling.

"I see you girls are having fun up here," She said.

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "We're getting to know each other better."

"Well, that's great," Anna said with a smile. "Did you get all settled in there then, Bella?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, mostly. I really only have summer clothes like shorts and tank tops but I have some long sleeve shirts and jeans that I could wear. I might need to go shopping for some warmer clothes but right now, I'm pretty much settled," I told her with a smile as Alice and I got off my bed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Anna answered and then suggested, "Maybe us girls can go out and buy you some warmer things."

"That sounds good," I said as I nodded my approval.

"Oh my god," Alice all but squealed again. "We should invite Rose too. She'd definitely want to go shopping with us. Oooh and maybe Aunt Esme!"

"Yes, we'll ask them Alice, don't worry," Anna said trying to calm Alice down. "But I came up here to tell you girls that dinner is ready and Emmett and Rosalie just arrived as I was coming up here to get you two."

Dinner was really great. Anna is a fantastic cook and getting to know Rose and Alice more was great. We talked about Emmett and Rose for a little while and we then started talking about the shopping trip that Anna decided we should go on when we were upstairs. Rose agreed, excitedly, to go shopping with us Seattle and said she'd ask her mother.

After dinner Em, Rose, Ali, and I went into the living room and hung out together and watched some TV and just talked.

Rose was really nice and sweet, I could tell that she was really in love with Emmett by the way they looked at each other. I was beyond happy for the two of them but was struck with the thought that I'd be the only single one. Emmett had Rose, Alice almost had Jake, I don't know about Rose's brother, but who would I have?

"We should totally have a sleepover at Rose's house," Alice said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ooh, that'd be fun. We could after we go shopping," Rose suggested.

"Sounds good," Ali said then looked at me as I nodded in agreement.

After another hour or so, Emmett had to take Rose home and I decided to call it a night and get some rest for unpacking the rest of my stuff and figuring out where to put everything. What can I say? I like to be somewhat organized.

After saying good bye to Rose, I said good night to everyone else and headed upstairs at nine o' clock. I was surprisingly tired, yet not so surprised since I did wake up early to make sure I had everything packed and to get to the airport and everything else.

I got changed quickly and flopped down on my bed and got under my covers. It took me a while to get comfortable in my new room and bed, but when I did, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of walking around in the house and hushed whispers. I rolled over and looked at the clock on my bedside table, 8:30a.m.

I sighed and rolled back over as my stomach growled.

I sat up in bed, headed out my bedroom door and then down the stairs to the kitchen where I found Charlie and Anna in the kitchen. Charlie had his arms wrapped around Anna's waist as she stood in front of the stove, cooking what smelled like pancakes.

"Charlie, stop it." Anna said as he started playing with her hair and kissing her neck.

To some kids, it might seem gross to have their dad and his girlfriend doing this in their kitchen, but to me, it was really kind of funny. I was glad he was so happy. I held back a giggle but then cleared my throat as I leaned up against the doorframe.

They both turned around quickly, Charlie blushing furiously once he noticed I was standing there and Anna just blushed slightly, holding back a giggle from herself.

"You know, dad," I started as I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, "there are kids in this house if you haven't noticed."

Emmett appeared behind me then and said with a chuckle, "What happen? Did you walk in on them being lovey dovey?"

"You say it like it happens all the time," I said with a chuckle.

"Oh, it does," Alice said as she popped up next to everyone. "They are always all over each other. They're like a bunch of teenagers. It's kind of cute and sweet, but pretty gross at the same time."

Charlie just sighed and sat down at the kitchen table as Anna served breakfast.

As I sat there at the table with my dad, my brother, my soon-to-be step mother, and soon-to-be step sister, I felt at home. I felt like I fit in and I felt no awkwardness at all even with not knowing two of the four other people at this table. Anna and Alice were so welcoming and I knew everything here will be great and I made a great choice when deciding to move to Forks, even with all the fucking rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**AN: **It was pointed out to me that the fact if Edward DID cheat on Bella wasn't too clear. The answer is yes, he did cheat on her. To the extent of his cheating, you will find out in later chapters when Bella reveals the whole story, not just a tidbit.

Thank you to those who have put me on their author alerts, thank you for checking out my story at all actually. But thanks to, **Carleneharrison87**, for pimping me out on one of her chapters a while back. You should really go check out her story called **Persistant Assistant**, if you didn't know about it already.

Sorry this chapter has been VERY late and rather short but I wanted to get something out to all of you guys.

Anyway, on with the story, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

After breakfast, I took a shower and got ready for the day. As I walked out of the bathroom into my room, I found Alice flitting around in my clothes, muttering to herself.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked.

"Ohh, hey B. I was just looking through your clothes again to see what you need for the shopping trip today. You didn't have many jeans did you?" She seemed to mutter to yourself.

"We have to fix your wardrobe. Don't get me wrong though, you're style is pretty good, but we just need to liven it up a bit," she finished with a smile.

I was always wary of getting new clothes. I didn't like how most of the fit me and I hardly liked shopping, but I knew that I needed to unless I plan to freeze my ass off herein Forks.

I sighed, "Nothing too drastic please, if you really must change the way I dress, though you have two conditions."

"Name it," Alice said narrowing her eyes, challenging me.

"I must approve and nothing that will give Charlie a heart attack." I said with a smile, having a feeling this little pixie would pick something out just a little too revealing for my or Charlie's liking.

_Hmm, did I just call Alice a pixie?_ I thought._ Well, it __**does**__ suit her…_

Alice squealed and hugged me, "Those are the two easiest conditions I could work with! Come on, let's go downstairs. Mom should be ready; she was talking on the phone to Auntie Esme when you were showering so they should be ready over at the Cullen's too."

True to Alice's word, Anna was ready as soon as we got downstairs and was currently saying goodbye to Charlie. She grabbed her keys and as we walked to the car, Charlie proceeded to beep and wave at us; we waved back as we hopped in the car.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked from the backseat.

"Well, we're driving over to the Cullen's right now to get Esme and Rose. We'll decide whose car to take from there since Carlisle and Esme have many." Anna replied.

"Only if it was warmer out, we could take Rose's convertible for a spin!" Alice said with a huge smile.

_Many? As in many cars? A convertible? Are they rich or something?_ I thought.

My thoughts were answered soon as Anna pulled off onto a side street going into the woods. There were a few small turns before we reached the beautiful 3-story house. It had so many windows to the inside and it was just amazing.

"They live _here_?" I said.

"Yeah, isn't it really pretty?" Alice asked as she threaded her arm through mine as we walked to the front door.

Anna got there first, opened the door, and we followed in. The inside was even better. Whoever decorated this was truly amazing at their work. It must've cost a fortune! Well, they _are_ rich…

"You girls go find Rose, show Bella around Alice. I'm going to go find Esme. Come down when you're ready to leave." Anna said with a smile before walking off.

Alice led me up the stairs and then down a hallway filled with pictures and pieces of artwork where I assumed Rose's room was. We got to the door and heard music coming from the room. Alice knocked loudly. It was a few minutes before Rose came to the door. Alice rolled her eyes when she did as Rose looked flushed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rose said, seeming out of breath.

"Just came to get you to go shopping." Alice said.

Alice looked Rose up and then down, clearly thinking of something, making me confused.

"So," Alice dragged out the word. "Where's Emmett hiding?" She said with a knowing smile.

Rose sighed and let us come in, closing the door before saying, "You can come out now Emmett. The pixie here just knows all."

So I'm not the only one who thinks Alice is pixie like, wait… Emmett?

We saw Emmett come out of Rose's huge closet in her already large room with a smile on his face. He walked over and jumped onto Rose's bed.

"Come on Alice, you should've known I was here," Emmett said. "I mean, you're taking my girl away from me all day long. I have nothing else to do and I'm gonna miss her." Emmett finished with a small fake pout.

"Well, you can hang out with Jasper all day then. Have some guy time," Alice said.

Rose went over to her mirror and started fixing her makeup. "No he can't actually. Jasper left somewhere early this morning. He probably won't be back until tonight or maybe this afternoon. Even then he probably won't want to do much." Rose said as she finished her makeup.

"Where does he go to all the time?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Rose said with a sad smile seeming worried. "I was planning on talking to him, seeing if he's okay."

"Well, that's good," Alice said. "But we should get going now!" She said as she walked out of the room.

I followed her out followed by Emmett then Rose who walked off in another direction.

Alice led us down the stairs threw a swinging door that I assumed led to the kitchen, I assumed right.

We walked in to find Anna sitting at a counter talking to a woman with caramel colored hair and a man, standing across from them, with blonde hair like Rosalie's. They were laughing and talking about something when Alice squealed, "Auntie Esme! Uncle Carlisle!" and went over to hug them.

They both replied with a 'hello' and a hug when Anna said with a smile, "Esme, Carlisle, this is Bella."

The woman got up and I came face to face with Elizabeth Masen's sister.

"Hello dear, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Esme said as she came over to hug me.

I hugged back and said, "It's great to finally meet you too Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Esme or Aunt Esme if you prefer. This is my husband Carlisle as you know." The blond man came walking over to us and held out his hand.

I shook his hand and was about to say something when he stopped me and smiled, "Now none of that 'Dr. Cullen' stuff either. You can just call me Carlisle."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dr. C—Carlisle." He smiled.

"I think this is my queue to leave ladies, have a good day shopping." He gave us all a smile, kissed Esme and then was off.

"I guess we better get going, long drive to Seattle and all that." Anna said. "Who's driving?"

"Rosalie offered but I'm not sure where she is." Esme responded as we walked to the door.

"Probably saying goodbye to Emmett since he can't just live one day without her!" Alice said dramatically.

"You're right there Al!" Emmett boomed as he came in with Rose in his arms from which I assumed was the living room. He set her down on her feet and kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room," Alice said as she started to walk out the door. The rest of us following.

We were on the porch when Emmett said, "Hey, I would! But as I said before, you ladies are stealing her from me."

"Ohh hush Em, we'll be back later," Rose said as we headed for their garage.

Emmett nodded and started walking away. Before he got in his car he yelled back, "Buy me something nice Rosie!" Then winked at her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but smiled as Alice and I said a combined, "Eww."


End file.
